E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~
|title = E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ |image = EG_POWER_logo.jpg |artist = |caption= Tour logo |start = February 22, 2019 |end = May 25, 2019 |released = |format = |label = |type = Tour |previous = |current = |next = }} E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ is the first joint tour of the E.G.family. It went from February 22 to May 25, 2019. It is the first joint activity of the artists since E.G.family started on July 17, 2017 and since E-girls' live concert E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~, held on July 15 and 16, 2017, which featured all artists of the line-up at that time. An additional final concert of the tour at Pacifico Yokohama was added for May 25.「E.G. POWER 2019 ～POWER to the DOME～」ファイナル公演開催決定！ The March 28 concert at NHK Hall was released in DVD/Blu-ray on July 24. Setlist Standard= # EG-ENERGY - E-girls # Keep on - E-girls # Anniversary!! - E-girls # LOVE - E-girls # Let's Feel High - E-girls # Show Time - E-girls # LOOK AT ME NOW - Sudannayuzuyully # OH BOY - Sudannayuzuyully # Hapigola! - Sudannayuzuyully # TEN MADE TOBASO - Sudannayuzuyully # Try Everything - Dream Ami # Good Goodbye - Dream Ami # Hayaku Aitai - Dream Ami # Kurenai no Dress - Flower # Shirayukihime - Flower # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni - Flower # Suki Desuka? - Dream Shizuka and Washio Reina # Kanashimi Kara Hajimaru Monogatari - Dream Shizuka # POWER GIRLS - Happiness # Song Varies - Happiness #*GOLD (until March 30) #*Holiday (April 2 onwards) # NO MORE! - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # MC - Takebe Yuzuna # Love ☆ Queen - E-girls # Follow Me - E-girls # HARAJUKU TIME BOMB - E-girls # Making Life! - E-girls # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) - E.G.family # I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY - E.G.family # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! - E.G.family '-ENCORE-' # Himawari - E.G.family |-|Pacifico Yokohama (May 25)= # EG-ENERGY - E-girls # Keep on - E-girls # Anniversary!! - E-girls # LOVE - E-girls # Let's Feel High - E-girls # Show Time - E-girls # LOOK AT ME NOW - Sudannayuzuyully # OH BOY - Sudannayuzuyully # Party on the pizza - Sudannayuzuyully # TEN MADE TOBASO - Sudannayuzuyully # Try Everything - Dream Ami # Good Goodbye - Dream Ami # Hayaku Aitai - Dream Ami # Kurenai no Dress - Flower # Shirayukihime - Flower # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni - Flower # Suki Desuka? - Dream Shizuka and Washio Reina # Kanashimi Kara Hajimaru Monogatari - Dream Shizuka # Paper Dream - Dream Shizuka # POWER GIRLS - Happiness # Medley - Happiness ## Holiday ## Next Level ## Ordinary Girls # NO MORE! - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # MC - Takebe Yuzuna # Cinderella Fit - E-girls # Follow Me - E-girls # HARAJUKU TIME BOMB - E-girls # Making Life! - E-girls # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) - E.G.family # I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY - E.G.family # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! - E.G.family '-ENCORE-' # Medley - E.G.family ## E.G. summer RIDER ## Highschool♡love # Himawari - E.G.family DVD/Blu-ray | image = EGfamily_-_POWER_to_the_DOME_cover.jpg | title = E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ | original = | type = DVD/Blu-ray | artist = | released = July 24, 2019 | formats = DVD, Blu-ray | recorded = March 28, 2019 | label = rhythm zone | chronotype = Video Release | previous = | current = | next = }} E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ is a DVD/Blu-ray release of the E.G.family. It was released on July 24, 2019 in two types: 3DVD and 3Blu-ray, and in two editions: limited and regular. Limited edition include a special 100-page photobook. Editions Limited * 3DVD (RZBD-86866~8, ¥6,980) * 3Blu-ray (RZXD-86869~71, ¥7,980) Regular * 3DVD (RZBD-86872~4, ¥6,980) * 3Blu-ray (RZXD-86875~7, ¥7,980) ** Regular edition will be sold after the limited editions gets sold out. Tracklist ; Disc 1 # EG-ENERGY - E-girls # Keep on - E-girls # Anniversary!! - E-girls # LOVE - E-girls # Let's Feel High - E-girls # Show Time - E-girls # LOOK AT ME NOW - Sudannayuzuyully # OH BOY - Sudannayuzuyully # Hapigola! - Sudannayuzuyully # TEN MADE TOBASO - Sudannayuzuyully # Try Everything - Dream Ami # Good Goodbye - Dream Ami # Hayaku Aitai - Dream Ami # Kurenai no Dress - Flower # Shirayukihime - Flower # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni - Flower # Suki Desuka? - Dream Shizuka and Washio Reina # Kanashimi Kara Hajimaru Monogatari - Dream Shizuka ; Disc 2 # POWER GIRLS - Happiness # GOLD - Happiness # NO MORE! - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # Love ☆ Queen - E-girls # Follow Me - E-girls # HARAJUKU TIME BOMB - E-girls # Making Life! - E-girls # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) - E.G.family # I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY - E.G.family # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! - E.G.family # Himawari - E.G.family ;Disc 3 * Document Movie Participating Members * E-girls ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Takebe Yuzuna * Dream Ami * Dream Shizuka * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * Sudannayuzuyully ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Takebe Yuzuna Tour Dates * Total: 33 shows 5-week Releases On December 18, 2018, it was announced that the E.G.family artists (except E-girls who already released their single prior to the announcement) would be releasing new songs digitally for 5 consecutive weeks prior to the start of the tour on February 22.2019年、E.G.family5週連続ツアーキックオフナンバー配信リリース決定！ The schedule is the following: # 2018.12.19 E-girls - "EG-ENERGY" # 2019.01.09 Sudannayuzuyully - "LOOK AT ME NOW" # 2019.01.16 Happiness - "POWER GIRLS" # 2019.01.23 Flower - "Kurenai no Dress" # 2019.01.30 Dream Ami - "Good Goodbye" # 2019.02.06 Dream Shizuka - "Kanashimi Kara Hajimaru Monogatari" Trivia * This was the debut tour of Dream Shizuka as a soloist. * The birthdays of Dream Shizuka (March 6), Yamaguchi Nonoka (March 8), Kawamoto Ruri (April 12) and Dream Ami (May 11) were celebrated during the tour. * The tour was the last live activity of Flower and the only E.G.family tour to feature them. References External Links * Official Website * Official Website at E.G.family mobile * Oricon Profile: DVD | Blu-ray Category:E.G.family Category:E.G.family Tours Category:E-girls Tours In Category:Dream Ami Tours In Category:Dream Shizuka Tours In Category:Happiness Tours In Category:Flower Tours In Category:Sudannayuzuyully Tours In Category:2019 Tours Category:E.G.family DVDs Category:E.G.family Blu-rays Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays